


Wish I Was...

by orphan_account



Series: Minecraft Shipping Stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Golden Sword doesn't know exactly when his crush on Wooden Sword began, but it existed. The only thing was that Wooden Sword (for some reason) spent all of his time hanging around Diamond Sword, the one person who can't seem to give Golden a break. First crushes, unrequited love, and a crackfic that's going to turn into an entire universe.
Relationships: Diamond Sword/Wooden Sword, Golden Sword/Wooden Sword
Series: Minecraft Shipping Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914349
Kudos: 3





	Wish I Was...

There was nothing particularly special about Golden Sword. He was not his sister, Apple, who was off at the academy in the cities studying alchemy. He was not a soldier, or a poet, and he would never be a king. He was, however, the son of one of the most influential members of the village Council, but despite this, no one really paid much attention to him. In fact, he was often overlooked to the point where no one really knew the council member had a son.

They visited the manor and asked after anyone but him. And wasn’t that tragic? To want nothing more than for someone to look your way and for you to feel completely wanted. Known. Just by a gaze.

The only time he’d ever felt known by another person was when Apple would stay up with him and show him ancient texts from other realms translated into the common tongue of their world. He missed those nights. The light from the candle as the wax dripped down the stick. The scattered maps pinned up and strewn across the library floor. Most of all though, he missed not being alone.

Golden had cousins. They all worked in a kings guard or did other knightly duties across various realms. He also had a mother. One whom he’d inherited almost everything from. He was thin like her, with the olive skin most people of the Overworld had. Light wispy hair that curled over his ears. Sometimes he thought he looked more like a little girl than the man his father had wanted to raise. He was short and looked nothing like his father, not in the way Apple did. She was chubby like him, had dark brown hair that came down straight and well past her shoulders. She’d never disappointed their father.

And despite all of the short-coming he believed he had, he still felt himself falling for Wooden Sword, even if it could end in nothing but heartbreak. Son of some nobody bakers in the lower parts of the village, yet he looked as if he destined to become so much more. As if history had a blank page prepared for this one boy to fill in.

He couldn't recall when he’d first taken a liking to Wooden, not exactly. Perhaps his infatuation started the night of the Ender Dragon Festival. Or maybe that was the night he realized his feelings. A snowball of emotions all leading up to one big realization.

I am in love with Wooden Sword.

The Ender Dragon festival was the one night of the year when everyone in the realm got together and celebrated when the Old Gods-Steve and Alex-slayed the Ender Dragon, allowing people to come and go through the Ender portal as they please, offering a coexistence of all three worlds. The Ender. The Nether. And the Overworld. 

Villagers gathered together, regardless of status or class, and set off fireworks. They ate cakes and broke bread. Some danced and others played music from whittled flutes or makeshift drums. There were games and it was the one night a year where Golden Sword felt like he could relax. Away from the overbearing eyes of his father, Golden sat alone at the edge of the well. It was on the outskirts of the village, a long fall if he so much as tilted back too far. The well sat atop a hill that overlooked the many layers of the land they occupied. All of it was lit up, and beyond that animals grazed in the wild. The world, he thought, was so big. And he was just some infinitesimal part of it. How great was that?

The footsteps arrived, and he didn’t notice. Maybe he was too caught up in the world around him to notice what was right in front of him. 

Diamond Sword was, to put it nicely, an ass. There was a time, back when they were both boys and had yet to understand that there was a social pecking order, when they were friends. Aside from late nights with his sister, Golden had also longed for the afternoons spent by that lake. Watching as the sky bled from a perfect blue to pink as they were engulfed by dusk. Then, one summer, Golden sat by the lake with his feet dangling off of the tiny dock built so many years ago, probably by two other boys who spent their days down there. 

One second, he was feeling the warm sun on his skin, the next, his head was being pushed underwater by Stone Sword. 

He didn’t understand where Stone Sword had come from. His parents were smiths in the middle villages, so there was no reason for him to even be anywhere this part of the village. But everything became clear when he heard Diamonds laugh every time his head wrestled up for air. A cackle that had pierced him straight through the gut.

It seemed like Diamond had a thing for ruffing it with the people he wasn’t supposed to. Diamond, who was engaged to the Princess of the Nether. Diamond, who was the son every father could hope for. Golden supposed that even he had his vices.

It’d been eight years. They were seventeen now. But nothing had changed. They were still the hostile boys down at the lake. 

Diamond said, “Well, what do we have here?”

“Go away, Diamond.” The wine that lie in the bottom of his belly made him brave.

And of course, Stone had to invite himself into the conversation.

“Since when did the waste of space learn to talk back?”

“I don’t know.” He stepped forward and his shadow engulfed Golden completely. He was broader than him. Taller too. He felt ashamed to admit that this made him a bit jealous. “Since when did little Golden get so bold?” 

“Maybe we should teach him a lesson.”

“If there was something you could teach me, I’d be shocked. Last I checked, Stone can’t even read.”

Diamonds laugh was still this sort of cackle, but it had grown deeper over time. The very sound of it infuriated everything inside of him. 

“You piece of-” Stone grabbed both of his shoulders and brought his knee to his chest. Golden doubled over, gasping for air. He was always gasping for air around Stone, and not for any reason that Golden would have preferred.

“Diamond!” Stone’s fist hovered over his face as they all turned to look at who was calling. It was Wooden Sword. Another one of the boys Diamond had picked up on his journey of becoming a douchebag.

Golden and Wooden were never friends. Just the occasional smile or wave in passing. Once, Golden had even gotten to greet Wooden when he saw him on his way to the Diamond family manor. 

“Your father is looking for you.” He continued. “He and Lady Netherite are awaiting your arrival.”

Diamond looked between him and Wooden, then back at Stone, who just shrugged and dropped Golden. Before walking away, Stone spit at Golden’s feet. He stayed there, eyes on the sky pleading with himself not to cry in while Wooden still stood in the distance, unmoving. The stars had been covered by clouds. The kind that were not quite plump but also not so thin that they couldn't obscure the entire night sky. 

The first tear fell.

Then another.

And another. 

How great.

They didn't stop, not even when Wooden swiped his thumb across Golden's cheek. They were sticky, probably from the cakes. His family owned a bakery, after all. But Golden couldn’t ignore the warmth of Wooden’s hands as they encapsulated his face. The calluses from hours of doing whatever boys like him did. 

“You can't let him get away with that. You have to be stronger.”

Golden sat up. He really didn’t understand how someone like this tolerated someone like that. 

His hands clasped around Wooden’s wrists. Realization struck him. “Please. Don't tell him I was crying.”

“Why would I tell him you were crying?”

“Because he's your friend.”

“That doesn't mean I have the right to humiliate you.”

“But friends are supposed to tell each other things.” He said. “They’re-”

“You could fill a book with the things I don’t tell Diamond.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

A firework popped and oh, how magnificent it was. In that moment, he was the firework. Every part of himself bursting.

Could he trust Wooden? It felt so easy. 

“...Thank you.” He finally said.

They stayed like that for a few seconds longer than necessary. He searched the air for something to say but came up with nothing. But still, he felt like he should fill the silence with something.

“I-”

“I’m going now.”

“Oh. Right.”

They released each other and Wooden took Golden's hand, opened his palm, and pushed something small into it, closing it so he couldn’t see what was inside. 

“Have fun at the rest of the festival.”

Heart pulsing, he watched him go. “You too.”

Golden clenched his fist to his chest. Why did it feel so hard to breath? 

He waited until his heart calmed down to finally opened his palm. In his palm was a tiny piece of obsidian block, tied around an iron chain. The kind of block that vendors said was harvested straight from the End. It was nothing more than a peasants toy. One they wore around their neck to feel...well Golden didn’t know what. But he did know that this little fake stone was worth more to him than any gift he had ever been given.

That night would stay in his mind. When he tried to sleep, the feeling of Wooden's hands cupping his face, wiping his tears kept him awake. A feeling in his stomach that made him want to vomit. The feeling itself was wanting. 

So, it only made sense that things should come full circle like they had. It was by that very well where his heart had been broken, weeks later. Really, he should have known that there were probably hundreds of girls in the village, both high and low, throwing themselves at the feet of Wooden. 

When he confessed it was no surprise Wooden looked him dead in the eye and said the words that would play in Goldens head forever, in a never ending loop of pain.

“I’m sorry, but there is someone else who has my affections.” He always had this formal way of speaking too. Like he was pretending to be something he wasn't. Someone he wasn't.

“No, please don’t apologize. I just-” He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't be pitied by the person who took his heart and crushed it into a million pieces. Not again. “Can I ask? Who it is?”

“Gods.” Wooden laughed, “for his sake, no.”

“His.”

“Yes.”

“So it is Diamond that you love, then.” It should have been more obvious. He’d seen the look on his face when Wooden saw Diamond. It was the same look on his face, he thought, when he saw Wooden. As if he were seeing him for the first time again. Every single day. 

He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. “Does he feel the same?”

“I don’t know…”

“You havent thought to ask him?”

“Ask him?” Wooden asked incredulously. “And what would I say? Do you want to blow off your marriage to the princess of the underworld and run away with me? Maybe we could start a bakery together and I could…”

“You could what?”

Hearing his feelings for Diamond spoken aloud hurt, but it was nice to just be able to talk with Wooden. Romance aside. 

“I could flick flour at his face and watch as he scrunches his face in that…in that way that he does. You know, when he’s angry but he also sort of finds it funny.”

Golden chuckled. “I do.” It had belonged to him once, after all.

The fields stretched on forever, and Golden though he liked the sound of sharing a bakery with the one you love. Even if he would never get to.

“I cannot leave his side. I owe him my life, and he owes me his. If I cannot have him in the way that I want, then just being by his side is enough. There is no more to it.”

“But you wish there were, don’t you? To it, I mean.”

After a moment of hesitation, he said “Yes.’

“But because of Princess Netherite…”

“Regardless of the Princess. We are from two separate worlds. As I said, what we have now is enough. There is nothing I can change. They are set to marry. He is destined to rule and I am destined to... stay by his side, I suppose.”

“That’s bullshit.” 

“No. It’s the way it has to be.”

“I came out here, to tell you that I am in love with you.”

“I-” Wooden began but he cut him off.

“And you tell me that you are in love with Diamond. You say that it cannot be. And that you are content to remain a loyal lapdog to him. It is as if he his the sun and you are the world, revolving around him.”

“Gold-”

“I am not finished. You are far more courageous than me. More of a man than I could ever hope to become, yet you haven't the balls to go and take what you want?

“Things cannot change.”

“Only because you believe they can't!” Golden said. “You've already given up. I never took you for a quitter.”

Wooden replied, “I am no quitter.”

“Then stop acting like you’ve already given up. Go to him, and don't let my heartbreak be in vain.”

Golden watched as he stood from the edge of the well and sprinted toward the castle. He waited until Wooden was completely gone to finally allow his fracture lines to show. All at once, he broke down, every part of himself deteriorating. But he would be fine. He told himself that he had to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if u know me irl


End file.
